Time May Change Me
by jmmccarroll7
Summary: Dean gets transported to 1944 while hunting a deity named Chronos. Alone and confused, Dean calls on the one person he knows he can always count on, but this is not the Castiel Dean knows and trusts. Still the two must work together to return Dean to the present, while also unraveling some secrets that the Castiel from the present may be keeping from the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

As the Winchester brothers neared Ohio, Castiel could not help but feel uneasy about this particular hunt. He was already aware of what was mummifying the citizens of Canton; he once had an encounter with the god Chronos, and the memory was enough to cause a sinking feeling in Castiel's stomach as he sat unseen in the backseat of the Impala. Normally the sight of the hunter's barely visible smile was was enough to cause all of Castiel's worries to melt away, but when the angel's gaze drift to Dean, Castiel's anxiety nearly doubled. The drive into town felt like an eternity, even for an angel, as each mile caused more and more tension to form in Castiel's gut. Instead of the usual motel room, Sam and Dean set up camp in an abandoned house. Once they were settled in, Castiel decided to finally make his presence known.

As Dean finished laying out the sleeping bag on the dusty, wooden floor, the faint sound of wings fluttering filled the room, and he turned to see Castiel standing behind him. He greeted the angel with a smile, "I was wondering when you would show up. I haven't seen you in almost a week, Cas. Where ya been?"

Castiel evaded the question with a simple, "I'm sorry," Dean not being the kind to pry into anyone else's business left it at that. The truth was though, that Castiel rarely ever left Dean's side; Dean always had his guardian angel next to him, even if he wasn't aware of it.

"Hey, Cas," Sam said entering the room, "I'm glad you're here actually. I've been having a hard time trying to piece together the details of this case. You see the bodies were dr-"

Before he could finish describing the details of the case, Castiel was already answering all of their questions, "It's a deity by the name of Chronos. He uses the life-force of mortals to maintain his abilities, which is why the victims all look like they had the life sucked out of them."

"Okay, well how do we gank him?" Dean asked brashly.

"You'll need a thousand-year-old olive stake carved by vestal virgins and dipped in blood," Castiel replied nonchalantly.

"Oh well that's great. Hey, Sammy don't let me forget to pick up one of those up the next time we go out on a beer run," Dean said as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Cas, do you know of anywhere we could find a thousand-year-old olive stake?" Sam asked with hope in his eyes.

"No, Sam, I'm afraid Dean was accurate in assuming that a weapon like this is extremely hard to come by. The only one that would still be in existence would be the one kept in heaven, which is missing along with numerous other weapons," Castiel answered, hoping that the boys may call the hunt off without having a way to kill Chronos.

"Well is there any way to summon him here and then find a way to trap him, until we can find the stake?" Dean asked, causing a sour feeling in Castiel's stomach.

"There is a ritual to summon Chronos, but he is impossible to trap. The life-force he harvests gives him the ability to travel to any time or place he wishes. Even if there was some kind of way to bind him, he has the gift of foresight, making any attend at trying to trick him futile," Castiel replied, hiding his worry behind his usual facade.

"Well we're just going to have to try," Dean said as if it was as simple as breathing.

Castiel was ever better at hiding and bottling his emotions than Dean was, but the way Dean would so easily risk his life on a whim, because he was convinced that it was his duty to be a martyr caused an anger to rise in Castiel, and he could no longer hold back his temper. Castiel voice became loud, "Did you hear what I just said? Chronos has the gift of foresight; he'll be able to see everything you throw at him before you even think about it," before Castiel realized it he was yelling at Dean, and pushing him against the wall. All of the anxiety that had been building was finally released, "Foresight and time travel are not his only strengths though, like every other god he possesses an unimaginable amount of physical strength paired with an unlimited amount of stamina and intelligence. You don't stand a chance against him. None of us do."

Castiel's voice trailed off as his anger was extinguished by the fearless look in Dean's bright hazel eyes. As his way of apologizing, Castiel loosened his grip on Dean's neck and stroked the man's jaw line with his thumb, before disappearing and filling the room with the gentle sound of wind once more.

Dean closed his eyes, and let out a shallow sigh. Castiel still standing inches away from him, closed his eyes as well, inhaling Dean's scent. It was moments like these, when Dean could not see him, that Castiel could let his true emotions show. Loneliness was clear on Castiel's face as he slowly rested his forehead against Dean's, and for a moment all of the worry, sadness, and pain were gone from Castiel.

"Well I guess we should call Bobby, and get him to find that summoning ritual then," Dean said before opening his eyes and walking right through Castiel and out of the door. Sam was on Castiel's side; summoning Chronos without that stake was a suicide mission, but he knew better than to argue with Dean. If Castiel couldn't convince him otherwise, then no one would be able to.

Even though the last thing Castiel wants to do is leave Dean's side, finding that stake is the only way he can help the Winchesters. He has no idea where it could be, but he knows where to start.

With an blink of an eye Castiel found himself in front of a large, tan mansion with a stucco exterior and dark, clay shingles. Taking the open front gates as an invitation to enter, Castiel walked into a large sitting area with high ceilings, a chandelier, and a winding, marble staircase. The house was so extravagant that Castiel hardly even noticed the slender man standing at the top of the staircase.

"Ever heard of knocking?" the man said in a mellifluous voice that included a heavy accent.

Castiel smiled at the man, "Come on now Balthazar, if we gave any kind of advanced notice before popping into each other's lives it would almost be like we belong to a functional family," he said as he put his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

Balthazar happily returned the smile before appearing in front of Castiel, "So, what troubles you, brother?" he said as he pulled Castiel in for a hug.

Castiel let out a sigh, "Where do I even begi-"

"Oh, wait let me guess. It has to do with your Winchester boy toy. What was his name again? Dan? Sean?" Balthazar teased playfully

Castiel gave Balthazar an overdramatized eyeroll followed by a light-hearted smile, "You got me."

Balthazar simply just smiled back knowingly, "How can I help?"

"I need a weapon, a thousand-year old olive stake carved by vestal virgins dipped in blood, thought you'd be the man to see about a missing weapon of heaven," Castiel said as he raise an eyebrow.

"Normally that would be the case, but I'm afraid I can't help you with this particular endeavor. I wasn't the one to steal heaven's weapon against Chronos," Balthazar said with slight disappointment in his voice.

"Well then who did?" Castiel asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea. It was gone before I could get to it." Balthazar replied.

Castiel had no idea what to do. No leads on where the stake may be, and no time to search for any. "Well I'm sorry to have bothered you. Thank you for your time," Castiel said with an obvious sadness in his voice.

"It was no trouble, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance," Balthazar said, giving Castiel an apologetic look combined with a look of pity, because Balthazar was the only person Castiel ever trusted with his secret, and he understood what Castiel was going through.

Castiel decided that he had been away from the Winchesters long enough. So with no leads and nowhere else to go, he decided to return _home._ When he opened his eyes, the first thing Castiel saw was Sam's panicked face turn his way.

He didn't even have to look around the room to know what was wrong, "Sam, where is Dean?"

Sam spoke in a faint voice, due to a nasty blow to the ribs, "Chronos came, we tried to fight him. Cas, he took Dean."

Sam never thought he'd see a face filled with more fear and rage than Dean's the day he left for Stanford, but Castiel's face at this moment put Dean's to shame. "Took him where, Sam?"

Sam held his side as he whispered, "I don't know, Dean tackled him and they just disappeared."

Castiel tried to calm himself down, to hide all of the feelings that were rising to the surface, but it was no use. He reached out to grab Sam's shoulder and heal him, as the young hunter stood up straight, he nodded a silent thank you to the angel. As much as he hated to admit it, he was helpless. He didn't have enough energy to travel back in time and help Dean. All he could do was wait, and pray for him to return safely.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean's eye finally opened, he found himself lying in a hospital bed. Disregarding the pain coursing through his body, he sat up and began to remove the IV from his arm.

"What are you doing," a nurse asked as she walked into the room, "You came in pretty beat up, it would be wise of you to lie back down, and allow the medicine to do it's job."

She walked over to the bed, gentling pushing Dean back into bed as he asked, "Where am I?"

"Aultman Hospital. The police found you lying in an alley, next to the _Early Bird_. Now if you'll excuse me there is an FBI agent outside who gave me strict instructions that the first thing I was to do upon your waking was to notify him." With that the woman left the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as he was alone, Dean began removing the IV from his arm again. There was no way he was going to stick around and wait for the FBI to find him; legally he was dead, and that's the way he wanted it kept. He spotted his clothes placed on a chair in the corner, but as he tried to get up, he realized that the drugs had more of an effect on him as he thought, because he had not realized that he was handcuffed to the bed. Looking around the hospital room, the only thing within his reach was the IV needle. That'll do. He walked over to the corner and began dressing himself, body still aching regardless of the medication coursing through his veins. He looked out of the window, lucky to find that his room was on the first floor. He limped over and opened the window. Taking a deep breath, he threw a very sore leg over the threshold, and pulled the rest of his body with it. Even though he was on the first floor, there was a short drop he was not expecting. He let out a loud grunt as his body hit the ground. He was definitely suffering from some fractured ribs.

It took him over an hour to get to the house that Sam and he had been staying in. He walked up to the porch, and proceeded to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. He let out a sigh, and knocked on the door, but Sam did not answer.

"Who are you?" the older man who opened the door asked, with a look of confusion and fear.

Dean was a little confused himself, "Um yeah, I'm Dean, Sam's brother," he said hoping maybe this man was someone Sam knew from his year of solo hunting that he has called to help with Chronos.

"I don't know anyone by the name of Dean, or Sam. Please get off of my property, or I will call the police," the man said as he closed and locked the door.

Dean was beyond confused. Even if his brother had left town without him, that house was beyond wrecked. There was no way anyone could have moved in so quickly, unless he was out for way longer than he thought. He picked up the newspaper on the porch to read the date. NOVEMBER 5! No wonder Sam wasn't here; he had been unconscious for nearly ten months. That was when Dean's eyes caught sight of the year: 1944. "Son of a bitch," he said as he rubbed a hand across his face. First he needed to get off the man's front yard, before the police came. So, he began walking back into town.

This time he's surrounding were not hidden by his drug haze, and he notice the different clothes, the different buildings, the different cars, the different people; and that's when he realized how badly he stuck out. He found the closest motel, not having enough cash and assuming his credit cards were no good, Dean had to use his lockpick to get into a room, placing a do not disturb sign on the doorknob, before crashing onto the bed. He tried to think of anyway he could get back to the present, but the morphine finally overcame him, and he drifted off into a much needed sleep.

Dean awoke groggy, and in pain. He took a minute to stare at the ceiling and adjust to the pain, before trying to stand, and failing to do so. Being trapped in the bed really limited Dean's options. Actually it limited all of his options, except for one, and even though admitting that he was wrong was the last thing Dean wanted to do, Castiel was all he had left.

"Castiel," he said clearing his throat, "I really need your help right now. I know I was stupid, and I should have listen to you, and I'm sorry," he let out a sigh, and closed his eyes, "I promise to listen to you the next time, and I'll even let you say 'I told you so.' Just please, Cas." He wait for a couple minutes before opening his eyes to a still empty room. He waited for twenty minutes, but still no sign of Castiel.

With no more options, Dean tried once more to stand, this time succeeding. The first thing he wanted to do was take a hot shower. So, he removed his jacket and threw it onto the bed. He walked over to the mirror next to the bathroom, as he took his shirt off and proceeded to look at the bruise that spread across his torso. Chronos really did a number on him. He then removed his jeans and entered the bathroom. He turned the shower on full heat and then removed his boxers before jumping into the shower.

The hot water did a lot to soothed his aching muscles. He grabbed the tiny bottle of hotel shampoo, and lathered it into his hair before soaping up the rest of his body. He stood under the running water for a while, before finally deciding it was time to get out and try to find Chronos. He turned around to shut off the water.

"Hello," he heard a gravelly voice call out from behind him.

"Cas?" Dean turn around in shock, "What the hell? I'm in the shower!"

The other man simply replied, "Yes."

"Well get out! Go wait in the room or something!" Dean replied, and with that the angel vanished. Dean jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before emerging from the bathroom. "How many conversations have we had about personal space, Cas? You can't just pop in on me while I'm in the shower."

The other man just looked up at Dean confused. He looked like Castiel, but he was dressed differently, and his hair was slicked back, unlike the tousled mess Dean was used to. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I've never had a conversation with you," the angel finally replied.

Dean just stood there with a blank stare on his face. The thought of this not being his Castiel, from the present, had crossed his mind, but he dismissed it, because how would Castiel from 1944 be able to possess Jimmy Novak's body? Now though, it seemed like that was the only explanation, "How are you possessing Jimmy Novak? He hasn't even been born yet."

"I'm not," Castiel's monotone voice replied, "This is Robert Novak; his grandfather." So, that explained Castiel's new look, and his total ignorance of what humans considered socially acceptable. "Who are you, and how do you know me?"

Man, was that a long story, but Dean decided that it would be best to just start from the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about any errors. It's late and I think I did a poor job of proofreading.

* * *

"Dean Winchester," he introduced himself as he reached out to shake the angel's hand.

Castiel just stared, having no idea what to make of the gesture. Dean smiled awkwardly as he retracted the offer, "Well, uh, I'm going to put on some clothes, and then we can-" Before Dean could finish his sentence, the angel vanished.

Figures. Dean turned towards the bathroom, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a pair of bright blue eyes. "Here," Castiel said as he pushed a wad of cloth into Dean's chest, "Your clothes are stupid."

Dean's eyes followed the man who was now walking over to the bed, "What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked, with a look of sincere hurt on his face.

The angel did not answer. He simply sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

"Rude," Dean said to himself, just loud enough for Castiel to hear, as he went into the bathroom to get dressed.

Castiel glanced around the room until his eyes found the Bible on the night stand. He reclined on the bed as he reached out and brought the book into his lap. Dean emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, wearing a black suit complete with vest and a blue tie. "How do I look now?" he asked, looking to Castiel for approval.

The angel did not even look up from the book in his hands before replying, "Better, but your hair still makes you look like an idiot."

"I'll wear a hat," Dean said in a sharp tone. He was completely done with this conversation. He walked over and plopped down onto the other bed, forgetting about his fractured ribs, and let out a low grunt. "So, in order to kill Chronos we need a thousand-year-old olive branch that was carved by vestal virgins and dipped in blood. You think you can swing that?"

"I do not understand your definition of the word swing," Castiel said, giving dean a confused look.

Dean just smiled. The naive look on the angel's face reminded him of _his_ Castiel back in the present. That thought made Dean even more focused on his mission to get back home, "Do you think you could find one for me?"

Castiel turned back to reading. That fact that Dean was treating him like his errand boy really irked him, and he let the annoyance show in his voice, "Last time I checked, _Dean_, I was an angel of the Lord, not your housekeeper."

Castiel's attitude was starting to really get to Dean. Sure asking Castiel to trust him after only knowing him for a day was probably asking too much of him, but Dean didn't have time to go out to dinner, make friendship bracelets, and talk about each other's feelings. He needed to get back to Sam and the not-as-annoying Castiel as soon as possible, "Well, I heard there's one in heaven's armory. You could just pop in and grab that one," Dean suggested.

Castiel was silent. He didn't even know what to think, much less what to say! Did this man honestly expect him to break the laws of his father? expect him to steal from heaven? and for what reason? The angels never did get along with all of the creatures of the night who dare to call themselves _gods_, which is why they made a point to obtain a weapon to kill each and everyone one of them if they were to ever wage war against heaven, but this was not the case. So Castiel had no reason to want Chronos dead, even if a couple of humans died as a result. All humans have to die eventually.

Dean, taking the silence as a 'no,' responded, "Well I'm not letting you take me back, until I kill Chronos." The lessons that his father taught him were still engraved in his mind. If this guy was killing people, then taking care of him was his number one priority. You never leave a hunt without finishing the job.

"Who said anything about me taking you back?" Castiel said.

Dean was shocked. Sure he had seen Castiel while he was in a bad mood, but he wasn't use to him being this apathetic. _His _Castiel was always so eager to help, even if it was an inconvenience, Castiel always answered Dean's prayers, "Well, why _are _you here then?"

Castiel again had no answer. Angels were strictly forbidden to leave heaven, and Castiel had no idea why he had disobeyed that command.

The silence was too awkward for Dean, causing him to shift his position, and reminding him of the pain in his ribs, "Can you at least fix me up?"

"What?" Castiel asked, finally taking his eyes off of the book.

"You know, work your angel mojo and heal my ribs," Dean replied.

"Is that something you are accustomed to me doing? 'Working my angel mojo' for whatever purpose suits your frivolous needs at any given moment?" Castiel's tone was harsh, but it was not meant for Dean. It was more due to a disappointment he felt towards his future self. He couldn't accept errand boy as his fate.

Dean was surprised by how much the words hurt, "Well, if I thought you minded, I would never have asked anything of you," his voice was smaller than he had intended.

"Obviously you never think of anything but yourself, because I can tell you now that I mind. I mind being taken away from my home to fix all of your mistakes," Castiel said as his eyes drifted back to the pages on his lap. He almost regretted his harsh tone, again not all of it was meant for Dean.

Anger now took the place of Dean's pain. He refused to view himself as a burden to Castiel. Castiel _chose _him, chose to be with him, chose to help him. He hadn't forced the angel to do anything he didn't want to do. Castiel _wanted_ to help Dean. Dean stood up to defend himself, "Well if that's how you feel, then why bother pulling me out of hell? Huh? If that is how you really feel, Cas, then next time just leave me in there to burn!" his voice was as loud as it could be without disturbing anyone in the next room.

Castiel stopped reading, but his eyes remained frozen on the page, unable to look up at the man next to him. Did he really raise this man from the pit? _Would_ he really do something like that? Angels were forbidden to interfere with the affairs of men in anyway. Him leaving heaven to be here was bad enough, and he would probably be severely punished for it, but the man's prayer had intrigued him. The way the man spoke to Castiel was as if he were a close friend, and it appeared that they were indeed very close. Castiel could not imagine anything that would bring out that kind of rebellion in him.

After minutes of painful silence, Castiel finally turned his head to look at Dean. The man's face was filled with anger, but when Castiel looked passed the anger there was nothing but pain. That look sent a feeling of guilt throughout Castiel like he had never felt before. Then he realized that he couldn't take all of his frustrations out on Dean. Who was he to tell the man that he was unwanted? He obviously looked up to Castiel, and cared about him deeply. Who was he to take that away from him? He still had his doubts though, which lead him to ask "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Without hesitation, Dean took off the jacket and unbuttoned his vest and shirt. He pulled back the shirt to reveal his right shoulder, and the hand-shaped mark that was still there after all these years. Castiel could tell the mark was his own without touching it, but that didn't stop him from standing and caressing the man's shoulder, lining up his hand with the ghostly scar left by his future self.

Castiel didn't say a word. He just stood there, staring at the man, finding himself in awe of the way the light danced off of the green flecks in his eyes. Still maintaining his silence, Castiel's hand left the man's shoulder so that he could place two fingers on Dean's forehead, and the bruise on his side disappeared. Dean knew that Castiel was even more reluctant to talk about his feeling than he was. So, he decided to take that as an apology, and leave it at that.

Castiel finally broke the silence, "I'll do what I can to help. I'm still not entirely sure that stealing the olive stake is a wise decision though."

"Well with Chronos dead, it's not like heaven will be needing it," Dean replied light-heartedly, as he re-buttoned his shirt and vest.

Castiel became silent again. Dean just didn't understand what Castiel was going through. He didn't know what it was like to love an absent father who left nothing behind except for his sacred commandments. He didn't understand that if he were to go against them he would not only be abandoning his father, but abandoning all that was left of his love as well. Castiel could not have been more wrong in his assumption though. Dean had lived most of his life blindly obeying his father's orders, simply because that was all he had left.

Castiel could still keep his promise to help Dean without disobeying his father though, "I'll get Chronos to take you back to the future. We won't be needing the stake."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Cas. If you won't listen to me, then take your own advice. Chronos is not someone to be take lightly. We need to have a plan, before we bust in there and pick a fight," Dean had learned the hard way, and he didn't want his friend to have to go through the same. Plus, they didn't even know where Chronos was, or so he thought.

"Don't worry about me. I'll handle it," Castiel offered a smile to reassure Dean, but he wasn't convinced. Without another word, the angel disappeared. Leaving Dean with nothing but a change of clothes and a sinking feeling in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel didn't have time to go about exploring his other options. He needed to find Chronos as soon as possible, so, no matter how unpleasant it would be, he needed to go to his best option first.

Castiel walked up to the quaint bungalow that his brother was now taking refuge in, located on the coast of Cancun. Gabriel was the first to leave heaven after the disappearance of their father. Even though it was forbidden, Gabriel was an archangel; the only one with enough authority to bring him home would be Michael himself, and the older angel was not about to leave his position in heaven to pick a fight with his wayward brother. So Gabriel lived a peaceful life traveling around the earth. It was Gabriel's vessel though, that made him the most likely to know the whereabouts of Chronos. He had managed to coerce the norse god, Loki, into saying yes. There was a lot of perks to having such a powerful vessel, but it is not without it's faults. If any of the other gods were to find out, it could spell disaster for Gabriel. So, he kept tabs on all of them.

As Castiel took another step closer to the bungalow, the ground shifted, and suddenly clasped beneath him, and he found himself in a pit of complete darkness. "Come on Gabriel, I don't have time for your games. This is important," Castiel called out to the dark.

The pit was suddenly filled with a soft laughter, as light surrounded Castiel and he found himself sitting in the comfort of a small living room, filled with large cakes and other sweets. His brother approached him, "You don't call or write, and now you suddenly decide to visit and you're all business?" Gabriel let out a low sigh, as he sat in a chair across from Castiel, "So what is it? Michael finally had enough of my sexual escapades and wants me back home? Well you can tell him to get his ass down here and bring me back himself."

Gabriel's and Michael's relationship had been rocky ever since God commanded that Lucifer be locked in the pit, and when their father abandon them, their relationship completely fell apart. "I am here on my own behalf, not Michael's," Castiel replied.

A smirk spread across Gabriel's face, "So you're here to join me then? Great! I've been wondering when you guys would start to come around, it's actually been a little lonely lately. Not that I ever get lonely," he raised an eyebrow as two beautiful women appeared on both sides of him, "Yeah you guys have no idea what you've been missing."

Castiel tried to remained focused, but found himself very distracted by the two women who now had their hands all over Gabriel. Clearing his throat Castiel began to explain, "No I'm not here for _that_ either. I was just wondering if you could tell me the location of Chronos."

Gabriel's face was filled with disappointment, but also curiosity, "Why would you want to know?"

Castiel fumbled around in his brain for an appropriate answer. He didn't want to reveal anything about he and Dean's relationship, he didn't even fully understand it, "On his last journey into the future, he brought someone back with him, and now it is his responsibility to fix it."

Gabriel scoffed, "That's so boring Castiel, really? So what if one human is misplaced in time. Just stay here with me. I'll make it worth your while," Gabriel said in a suggestive tone, and with a snap of his finger, two more beautiful girls appeared, but these two were in front of Castiel.

He tried to keep a straight face, as they ran their fingers all over him, but finally Castiel could not take it anymore. He stood up to remove himself from the situation, but before he could move any further, one of the girls pushed him back into the chair. She leaned into Castiel, and brushed her lips against his ear, whispering "Just relax, hun, let us take care of you," her voice was soft and sweet. She began to suck and bite at Castiel's earlobe. The other circled the chair and began to mimic the other's action on the opposite side of Castiel's face.

Castiel closed his eyes, hoping that it would lessen the effects of the illusion, but that made it no less real, "Please, Gabriel, this is really important to me." The girls backed off slightly, and Castiel opened his eyes to see a concerned look on Gabriel's face.

"Is _this _what's really important to you," he began to ask, hesitating slightly before finishing the question, "or do you really mean that _he _is important to you?" Castiel was speechless. The blood rushed to his face, and the girls both disappeared. Gabriel just gave him a sympathetic, knowing look, before letting out a sigh, "There's a girl. Lila Taylor. That's where you'll find Chronos."

Castiel smiled at his brother, "Thank you, Gabriel."

Gabriel smiled back, "Hey! Now that you're a big rebel, you can stop by and see me more often!" and with that Castiel disappeared.

A quick look in the phone book told Castiel exactly where Lila Taylor lived, and that's where he found himself now. He hesitantly approached the screen door and lifted a hand to knock, but before he could, he heard a low voice come from inside the house, "Come in, Castiel." Regardless of the fear inside of him, Castiel enter the house. In the middle of the living room, a tall slender man sat in a red armchair, "I've been waiting for you. You're late." The atmosphere of the room was very ominous, the only light coming from the window, "Where's your friend, _Dean_? I am so sorry for getting him trapped here, but it's his own fault. He should have never summoned me"

"I came alone," Castiel said, but was careful to stay focused. Chronos was known to use his gift of foresight to distract his opponents in a fight.

"Let's skip the part where we pretend I don't know all about your little plan," Chronos stood up and began to walk towards Castiel, "I know that Dean, and all your other little friends are waiting outside with the olive branch stake, and that once you have me distracted, they'll come in and try to kill me." Chronos was now a foot in front of Castiel. "but you see, it won't work. I've outsmarted the lot of you, because the men of letters; they don't have the real stake, I burned it. All they have is regular old oak stake," Chronos swiftly wrapped a hand around Castiel's neck, "So don't come in here and try to play games with me boy!" Then, Chronos threw the angel across the room like he was as light as a feather.

Castiel struggled to get back up, but Chronos appeared above him, and kicked him back down with enough force to shatter a human ribcage. "Fine, throw me around the room," Castiel said before spitting up blood, "You can't kill me, I'm an angel, you ass." Castiel tried not to let the pain show in the tone of his voice.

Chronos simply laughed at the angel's bravado, "Oh can't I?" All of a sudden Castiel let out a loud scream, due to a sharp pain shooting down his arm unlike anything he had ever felt. When he looked up he saw an archangel's blade sticking out of his hand. Chronos simply laughed once more, "Now that I have your attention," Castiel let out a low whimper as Chronos pulled out the blade. Then proceeded to pick the angel up, and pin him against the wall, "Let me tell you what you're going to do. You're going to give the others whatever signal it is for them to attack, and then you're going to stand by defenselessly while I slaughter every last one of them right in front of you," he held the blade up to Castiel's throat, "or I could go ahead and kill you now, and save your friends for later."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I came here alone," Castiel grunted, which was the truth. To Castiel's knowledge, Dean didn't even know where to find Chronos. It didn't look like Chronos going to start believing him any time soon though.

"Fine. Have it your way," Chronos raised the blade above Castiel's chest. Castiel let out a loud cry, as he was consumed by a bright, white light, and when the light was gone, so was the angel.

"Hey father time!," Chronos turned around to see Dean standing in the doorway with a bloody hand over the angel banaishing sigil on the wall, "We need to have a talk."

Chronos smiled, "Hello, Winchester, back for another beating?"

Before Dean could reply with a witty comment about how this time he was going to be the one taking the beating, Chronos was delivering a punch right into the man's stomach, slaming him against the wall. The blow knocked the words, and the wind, right out of Dean.

Chronos took a step back, allowing Dean to fall to the floor, "So, you thought you could just run around, slaying gods and never have to suffer the consequences?" Dean managed to fight the pain and stand back up on his feet, only to be thrown back down, "Well we've had enough."

Chronos crotched down, pining Dean's chest down with his knee, "First, I'm going to kill you, and your brother, Sam, we're going to use your angel friend to destroy heaven's amory, and then we're going to have a little apocalypse of our own."

Dean tried to let out a laugh, "You'll never get to him. He's probably halfway to heaven by now."

"No," Chronos shook his head, "he cares about you too much. He'll come back. It's just too bad you won't be alive when he gets here." Chronos applied more pressure to Dean's chest who let out a groan.

Dean could hardly speak, "No, he doesn't care about me."

"You couldn't be more wrong about that," Chronos turned towards the voice coming from behind him, and he was met with a pain through his chest, and a pair of bright blue eyes.

Castiel threw Chronos off of Dean, and crotched on the floor between the two, feeling extremely protective of his friend on the floor. Chronos was in shock, his vein began pulsing with a red glow, and when he spoke, his voice was muffled by the stake in his chest, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I saw- I was prepared! You weren't supposed to-" Before he could finish his sentence, the red light in Chronos's veins faded, and his head dropped lifelessly on to the floor.

With Chronos finally dead, Castiel's body relaxed, and he turned over to Dean. The man smiled at him, "So you stole the stake after all?" his voice was still very faint.

"Well," Castiel replied, "I thought that since Chronos would be dead, heaven wouldn't miss it much." The two men shared a short laugh. Castiel looked down at the man's smiling face, enjoying the happiness in his eyes. He brought his hand up to Dean's face, caressing his cheek, and healing his injuries. Castiel suddenly understood everything. He understood why he had answered Dean's prayer, and why he was willing to go to hell and back for him.

There was no denying that he was in love with the man, but as Castiel realized the answer to one question, he found himself asking yet another. Did Dean feel the same way?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated! I promise I haven't abandoned this story! Here have two chapters back to back!

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Dean found himself back in the motel room with Castiel. Dean immediately plopped onto the nearest bed, and crossed his arms across his chest. He looked over to his angel friend, and for the first time since he arrived here, he saw a bit of the Castiel he knew in him, but the smile on his face quickly faded when he remembered that he would have to leave_ this_ Castiel. "So, how about working some magic and sending me back home?" Dean wasn't really in a rush to get back to the present. It was time travel; time really didn't matter, but he was in a rush to leave here. He didn't want this angel to get attracted to him when there was no possible way he could stay.

Castiel let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, Dean, but I just don't have that kind of power."

Dean looked confused, "What are you talking about? You've zapped me back in time plenty of times?"

"That was a different time. Heaven only gives angels access to that kind of energy in times of great need," Castiel replied.

"Well how much energy you talking about here? 1.21 gigawatts or something?" Dean quietly laughed to himself.

Castiel just squinted with confusion towards Dean.

"Back to the Future?" Dean said, forgetting for a moment that the movie wouldn't be released for another forty years, "1985. Make sure you get your feathery ass down here to see it."

Castiel just looked more confused. Dean let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I think I'll turn in early tonight," He said as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillows, intending to go to sleep, even though the sun had barely begun to set, "We can take care of sending me back in the morning." At least Chronos was taken care of, and Dean could relax.

Castiel walked across the room and sat on the edge of the other bed. He looked over to Dean, and stared at his peaceful face. Castiel was glad that Dean was in no rush to leave. If Castiel had it his way, Dean would forget about the future and stay with him, but he knew that was too much to ask of the man, and let the thought fade away.

After about twenty minutes of lying there, Dean decided that if sleep had managed to evade him this long, then the pursuit was pointless. He opened his eyes and turned his head to Castiel, who was still staring at him. Even though Castiel's habit of watching Dean sleep normally freaked him the hell out, Dean didn't mind it this time. It made him feel at home, like a piece of the present had followed him back. He let a small smile spread across his face, and the sight of it made Castiel's stomach do flips.

The more Dean thought about it, he didn't really feel much like sleeping anymore. Then a thought occurred to him. "Or maybe we could go out tonight? There are bars in 1944, right?" Dean said, as he sat up and stretch his back. 1944 Castiel was even less socially adjusted than the Castiel back at home, which meant that taking him out in public should be even more entertaining.

Castiel just tilted his head in confusion. Not even half an hour ago, Dean was completely drained, and now he wished to stay out late drinking? Castiel couldn't complain though; he'd much rather spend the night talking with Dean, rather than watching the unconscious man lie in bed. "I suppose so," Castiel replied, not realising that the question was rhetorical.

Dean stood up and continued stretching, "Alright then. let's-" he began to say before being interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"I know you're in there! If you think you can get away with breaking into my motel, you've got another thing coming, buster! I've already called the police!" a low voice on the other side of the door scream loudly.

"Shit," Dean said under his breath, "Looks like we can't get out that way."

With that, Castiel raised a hand to Dean's forehead, and they disappeared.

The club was so crowded that no one noticed the two men suddenly appear at the bar. The building was filled with the sounds of people talking and the band in the back covering a song by Frank Sinatra. Castiel enjoyed the music, but he could do without all of the other noises. Finally a bartender appeared, "Hello, boys, what can I do for you?" She barely glanced at Castiel before turning to smile at Dean.

"We'll each have a beer for now," Dean replied, politely smiling back at the pretty, blonde woman. She turned around to pour two large pints from the tap. Dean's eyes couldn't help but wander to look at her ass, and Castiel noticed. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat in response to the strange feeling that tightened in his chest. The bartender could tell where Dean had been looking when she turned around, although Dean wasn't at all trying to hide it. She smiled and unnecessarily bent over to place the two beers on the counter.

As she walked away, adding a certain sway to her hips, Dean leaned to Castiel and whispered, "I think I could get use to 1944." Dean's expression of wanting to remain in his time should have made Castiel happy, but instead it made his blood boil. He couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't make Dean stay, but some ditsy bartender could. Blind with jealousy, Castiel grabbed his beer, and drank all of the bitter liquid in one fluid motion. Dean looked at him in shock. He knew Castiel could hold his liquor, but he was expecting at least a grimace at the angel's first taste of alcohol. So, Dean decided to take it up a notch.

He flagged the bartender over to him, "What's the strongest thing you got?" he asked in a hushed tone, leaving Castiel to wonder what exactly he was saying to her. She smiled, and returned five minutes later with two shots of clear liquid. He pushed one of them to Castiel and said to the bartender, "He'll have ten more." She looked at him in shock, but turned to retrieve the order anyways.

Dean tilted his head and threw the shot back into his mouth. The burn that slid down Dean's throat was a lot harsher than he expected. He turned to Castiel, eager to see the look of surprise on the angel's face, but instead he didn't even flinch as he threw back the shot. The bartender returned with the other ten, and Dean asked, "How much for a bottle?"

"Fifteen dollars," she replied, a little bit of confusion on her face.

Dean slammed a hundred dollar bill on the counter, "I'll take six."

The confusion grew on her face, but it was a business, and a sale was a sale. She took the bill and exited out of a door behind the bar. When he looked to Castiel, the angel had finished all ten shots.

"Feel anything?" Dean asked.

"What is it exactly that I am suppose to be feeling?" Castiel was very confused by the meaning of Dean's question. He felt a number of things: anger, pain, want. To which was Dean referring?

The bartender came back, and set the bottles on the counter between the two men. Then she turned towards Dean, "So, I don't think I got your name, sugar." She added a wink to the end of her sentence that pushed Castiel to open one of the bottles and pouring himself another eleven shots.

Dean smirked and leaned closer to her, "Dean," he reached back for his beer, taking a gulp before asking, "and what's your name?"

"Ruth," she said, smiling shyly.

Dean leaned back and finished his beer. Not wanting to buy another, seeing that he just paid a hundred bucks for booze, Dean reached over and stole the last two of Castiel's shots.

After the fourth bottle was gone, Castiel understood the "feeling" Dean had been asking him about. He felt a slight tingle throughout his body, and for a moment it seemed that all his feelings of pain had vanished. It didn't last long, though. He felt his jealousy return when the bartender appeared on their side of the bar, and began running her fingers along Dean's arm. He took the fifth bottle in his hand, and this time didn't even bother pouring it into a glass before chugging the bottle.

Then the blonde woman managed to work her way into Dean's lap, and that was the last straw for Castiel. He grabbed the last bottle of alcohol, and headed for the door. As soon as Dean saw him walking away, he felt guilty. Dean really had wanted to take Castiel out so that they could have fun together, but Ruth wasn't just hot, she was all over him. None of that mattered now, though.

"Excuse me," was all Dean said to the bartender, as he got up to go after Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

The street was dark and nearly empty. Dean looked around to find Castiel leaning against a wall, finishing the last bottle of booze. He walked over to the angel, with concern in his eyes. "Hey, what happened back there?" Dean asked resting a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel shrugged off Dean's hand, and began to walk down the street, "I just thought that you and _Ruth_ would enjoy having a little bit more privacy."

Dean walked after him, kind of confused. For a little while he was silent, not wanting to make the situation worse, but too many things just didn't add up. He had to know what was going on with Castiel, "That's bull shit, Cas," Dean's tone was harsh enough to cause Castiel to stop dead in his tracks. Dean stood behind him, and when the angel didn't speak, he continued, "You may have only known me for a day, but I've known you for years. You have cock blocked me too many times for me count. So, I'm sorry if I don't believe that now all of a sudden you feel the need to get lost when I'm about to get lucky."

Castiel's muscles tensed at Dean's last remark. Jealousy flaring up again, forcing him to walk, but Dean jumped out in front of him, and held him there.

"Cas, why won't you talk to me?" It was driving Dean crazy. Being ignored by Castiel was not something he was use to, and it was unsettling.

Castiel just gave Dean a blank stare, trying to hide all of the hurt. He didn't know how to act in this situation. Was he suppose to tell Dean how he felt? Something within him said that wasn't a good idea, but the alcohol clouded his judgement. He let all of the pain show in his face, "Because you want Ruth. You don't want me." Castiel looked down at the ground, ashamed of what he had said, but grateful that he didn't say more.

Dean hands drifted up to hold Castiel's face, forcing him to look up. "What are you talking about, Cas? You are my closest friend. There have been times when I've trusted you more than my own brother! How could you think that I would put some one night stand before our friendship?"

Most of Castiel's anger had subsided at Dean's touch. His hands were warm against his cheeks, and Castiel loved the way it felt. He craved more of Dean's touch. "That's not what I meant," Castiel fumbled around in his head, trying to figure out what he did mean, "You don't want me like you want her."

Dean was shocked. He couldn't make sense of what he was hearing. _Like he wanted her?_ What did that even mean? Was Castiel saying that he wanted Dean to want him? like _want him _want him? Did Castiel want Dean? Dean opened his mouth without thinking, "Even if I did want you, Cas, it's not like I could have you! You're- you're an angel. You can't feel what I feel!" Dean listened to his own words. _What I feel._ He hadn't thought about it before it came out of his mouth. Was it true though? Did he have feelings for Castiel? He searched over the angel's face as if it would have the answers.

Castiel just stared back and Dean for a moment before he replied in a quiet tone, "That's not true," he looked away as blood flushed his cheeks, "You could have me."

That was all Castiel could manage to say, he wasn't even sure if it made sense, but it was all Dean needed to hear. He had suppressed his feelings for Castiel for years thinking that he could never feel the same, and now he was standing in front of Dean telling him that he could have him. All of Dean's emotions were clear to him now. He smiled, and stroked the angel's cheek bone gently with his thumb. He took a step towards Castiel, and pulled his face up to his own. Only hesitating for a second before gently placing his lips against Castiel's.

Castiel leaned into the kiss. All of his emotions were gone, replaced with a euphoria washing over him. Dean grazed Castiel's bottom lip with his teeth, and pulled it into his mouth. He ran his tongue back and forth against the angel's lip, and an unexpected noise came from Castiel. The noise made all of the blood in Dean's body rush to his face, and groin. Castiel was disappointed when Dean pulled away from the kiss, but then the man leaned in again to whisper into his ear, "Hey, Cas, you think you could zap us into an empty motel room?" Dean's voice was breathy and dripping with lust. He had been holding back for a long time, and the wait had increased his need.

Castiel was confused, "For what purpose?"

Dean chuckled and leaned in to press his lips against the angel's ear, "I'll show you when we get there." Dean ended his statement with a gentle bit to Castiel's earlobe, hoping that he'd get the idea.

Castiel did.

As soon as Dean saw that they weren't in public anymore, he let loose. He pushed Castiel against a wall. Before he leaned in for another kiss he took in how debauched the angel looked. His hair was disheveled and his lips were swollen, his eyes giving Dean a look of pure need. Dean grinned to himself when he thought about how much worse Castiel was going to look after he was done with him. Dean ran his hand through Castiel's hair, and yanked his head back to expose the angel's neck. He pressed his lips against the warm flesh, before gently biting Castiel's neck. The angel gasped, and pulled Dean closer to him. Dean smiled into Castiel's neck when he felt the bulge in the angel's pants against his thigh.

Dean kisses his way back up to Castiel's lips. Both of his hands move to cup the angel's face, as he rolled his hips into Castiel's erection. "Uhh... Dean," hearing Castiel moan his name like that sent a flash of heat down Dean's spine. His hands quickly moved down to take off Castiel's tie and unbutton his shirt. Dean ripped off Castiel's shirt, throwing it across the room.

"If I go too far, you can always tell me to stop," Dean said, looking into Castiel's glowing eyes. He was worried that he would get out of hand, and pressure the angel into doing something that made him uncomfortable, but Castiel couldn't imagine anything that he wouldn't want to do with Dean.

"I don't think I'll have to," Castiel said panting before he pulled Dean in for another kiss. That was all the encouragement Dean need to do what he wanted to do. He grabbed Castiel by his belt, pulling him off the wall, spinning him around, and pushing him onto the bed.

Castiel stared up at Dean, as the man took off his own shirt, and bent over to press his lips all over the angel's chest and neck. Dean kissed and licked all the way down Castiel's torso, stimulating just about every nerve in his body. Castiel instinctually thrusted forward. Dean smiled against the skin above Castiel's pants, "Say my name again," Dean said. His hot breath brushed against Castiel's skin sending shivers up his spine, and then Dean bit down on his hip. Castiel couldn't help but moan out his name.

Dean smiled and move back up to Castiel's face, but kept his hands around the angel's hips. He slowly dragged his tongue up Castiel's neck, as he unbuckled Castiel's belt, unbutton his pants, and pulled the zipper down. Castiel felt his breathing hitch. A slight feeling of panic was starting to overcome him, but his worries were extinguish when Dean was back to pressing his lips again his.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, bringing him in closer for a deeper kiss. The angel used his tongue to play with Dean's bottom lip, before pushing further into Dean's mouth. Dean's tongue came to greet his, and they intertwined while Dean gently brushed his fingers along Castiel's still clothed erection. Castiel brought one hand up to grip Dean's hair, and moaned into his mouth. His other hand lightly glided down Dean's spine, until he found the edge of his pants. Castiel moved his hand around to Dean's zipper. He unbuttoned and unzip Dean's pants, and the man couldn't help but roll his hips into Castiel's hand in anticipation.

Dean stood up just long enough to take off Castiel's pants and his own. Then, Dean was right back on top of his angel. His hand gripping Castiel's thigh, pulling their erections together, moaning as he slowly rolled into Castiel's hips. Castiel gripped the man's back tightly. He had never felt anything like this before, the heat, the adrenaline, the pleasure, but it still wasn't enough.

"Dean," Castiel let out a quiet moan before finishing his sentence, "I want more."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, the sound of Castiel's request nearly made him come. He quickly moved his hands to the waistband of Castiel's boxers, and pulled them off of the angel. He went back to kissing the angel's neck, then he moved down to his collar bone, then his chest, his stomach, his hips, until Dean was sitting on the floor in between Castiel's leg with his erection in his face.

Castiel's hips shutter as Dean licked all the way up the angel's length, and when Dean took Castiel's head in and sucked, the angel's eyes rolled back as he arched up off the bed. Getting that kind of reaction from Castiel was a huge turn-on for Dean, and he felt the bulge in his boxers get even harder.

He moved his head down further, and used his tongue to stroke the sensitive spot underneath Castiel's head. The angel's hands came up to grab Dean's head, and run his fingers through his hair. Dean was hoping that Castiel would pull Dean further in, and fuck his mouth. The thought made his own dick throb, so he moved one of his hands from the angel's hips to stroke himself.

Dean sucked in all of Castiel, and began bobbing his head at the same rhythm he was jerking himself off at. Castiel gripped Dean's hair tighter, and moaned out his name again. Dean sucked harder, and tasted pre-come in his mouth. He began stroke himself harder, and moaned around Castiel's dick. The vibrations caused Castiel to thrust into Dean's throat, and soon Dean was coming in his hand.

Now Dean could direct all of his focus to his angel lying in front of him. He sped up, and began to use his tongue to lick Castiel's slit when he would come up. "Dean," Castiel moaned louder than ever, "Something's happening."

Dean wanted Castiel to come in his mouth, but he wanted to see the look on his angel's face more. So, Dean pulled back, and moved up to kiss Castiel, taking him in his hand, and stroking him swiftly.

"Dean..." Castiel moan in between kisses. Dean pulled back from the next kiss just in time to see Castiel's pupils blown wide with pleasure, and his head tilt back as he bit his lip. Castiel thrusted into Dean's hand, and came all over his stomach. Every muscle's in the angel's body relaxed as Dean leaned in for another kiss.

Dean smiled, "Well, if I wasn't exhausted before, I certainly am now. I'm not even going to shower" Castiel smiled back, and Dean crawled up to the head of the bed to get under the covers.

Castiel stood up and put his boxers back on, before walking over to the other bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing Dean.

Dean looked at his angel with sad eyes, "You know, I wouldn't mind if you stayed in my bed."

Castiel smile widened, and he crawled into bed with Dean, who wrapped his arms around him welcomingly. Castiel held Dean all through the night, and watched over him as he slept. He had never been happier.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up happy to see that Castiel's arms were still wrapped around him. He squeezed his angel tightly to let him know he was awake. Castiel smiled down at Dean, "Sleep well?"

Dean nodded his head against the angel's bare chest, "Like you wouldn't believe." He picked up his head to place a gentle kiss on Castiel's neck. Castiel's smile widened; he thought that he would regret his decision to fall in love with Dean, but right now all could feel was warmth throughout his body. He reached up, and ran his hand through Dean's hair.

Dean sat up and stretched his arms, feeling something krusty on his stomach. "God, do I need a shower," Dean said, as he slowly rolled out of bed and began walking towards the bathroom. Halfway to the bathroom, Dean stopped, and a small smirk spread across his face, "Why don't you join me, Cas?"

Dean turned and winked at his angel who was still lying in bed, now with a confused look on his face, "But, Dean, you specifically told me to not get in the shower with you."

Dean laughed as he walked back over to Castiel, and bent over to place a kiss on his lips, "I changed my mind." He grabbed the angel's hand, and led him to the bathroom.

Once inside, Dean turned on the water, and then spun back around to Castiel. Dean's hands went up to cup Castiel's face, stroking one of his cheekbones lightly with his thumb. Castiel wrapped his arms around the man's hips, pulling him in for a kiss.

Dean moved his hands down Castiel's body. Feeling Dean's fingers run along his torso caused Castiel to roll his hips into the man. Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth, as his fingers ran across Castiel's hipbones. Dean slid his finger tips into the sides of the elastic waistband, and pulled Castiel boxers off his ass, and let them drop to the floor. Then, he slid off his own boxers.

"Come on," Dean said smiling, as he pulled away from the kiss and lead Castiel into the warm water, pulling the curtain closed behind them.

The shower was small, allowing Dean to pin Castiel to the back wall without escaping the stream of water.

Dean rested his forearms against the shower wall on both sides of his angel's face, pressing all of his body against Castiel. Castiel looked up into Dean's bright hazel eyes with amazement, before wrapping his arms around the man and pressing his lips against his. Castiel eagerly pushed his tongue against Dean's lips, and Dean opened them just as eagerly. Castiel's hands slid down Dean's wet back, as their tongues intertwined.

Castiel bit at Dean's lips needily, as one of the angel's hands wandered to the front of Dean's body. Castiel lightly took Dean's dick in his hand, barely grazing the underside of his cock with his thumb.

"Cas," Dean quietly moaned as he kissed down the angel's neck, and the sound drove Castiel crazy. He understood now why Dean had asked him to say his name the other night.

Castiel nuzzled his face into the side of Dean's head, and groaned against his ear, "Say it again. Say my full name."

Castiel's voice was soft and needy. Dean pulled back to see an equally needy look in Castiel's blue eyes, and smiled, "Why don't you make me."

Suddenly, his angel's needy look turned into determination accompanied with a smile. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean's dick. Dean closed his eyes, and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder, relishing in the feeling of his angel slowly stroking him. Dean could put on a good front, but underneath, Dean was falling apart at the angel's touch.

Soon, Dean's cock was throbbing in Castiel's hand, he couldn't handle the slow pace any longer. Dean tried to get Castiel to speed up his movement by thrusting into the angel's grasp, but Castiel only slowed down more. Castiel was being a huge tease, and it was driving Dean crazy.

In response to the torment, Dean moved his mouth to Castiel's collarbone, and bit down on the sensitive flesh. Castiel let out a sharp moan, and reached a hand up to grab a handful of Dean's hair. Castiel jerked the man's head back, and gently kissed his neck. Before Dean knew it, he was the one being pushed against the shower wall.

Castiel moved his head back up to lock lips with Dean. When Dean's tongue entered the angel's mouth, Castiel grabbed it with his teeth, earning a whimper from Dean. He sucked Dean's tongue as he pulled away from the kiss.

Castiel smiled devilishly at Dean who could only manage a short smirk in between his labored breaths. Castiel's eyes shone through the running water, and it felt like they could burn a hole right through Dean.

Castiel moved to place a kiss in between Dean's collarbones, and each kiss that followed inched further and further done Dean's body. Dean closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall, as both the water and his angel slid down his body. Castiel was on his knees now, and Dean knew what he wanted from his angel, but he needed to ask before getting his hopes up for a tease.

One of Dean's hands moved forward, and he began running his fingers through the angel's wet hair, "Cas, what are you doing?"

Castiel moved back so he could look up at Dean with the same lustful smile from before. The angel turn his face into Dean's hand and kissed his palm. Then, Castiel closed his eyes and sucked Dean's entire middle finger into his mouth. Dean tried to stifle his moans, while Castiel pulled away from his hand ever so slowly. Castiel looked back up to see Dean's needy face before pulling off of his finger.

Castiel just stared up at Dean, and waited. "Cas, please," Dean whimpered, he had never wanted anything so badly. Just imagining Castiel's mouth around his dick made Dean feel like he was about to come.

The angel closed his eyes again, and moved his lips to Dean's next finger. "God, please, Castiel," if Dean had to go through that one more time, he would have fallen to the floor of the shower.

Castiel stopped and a smile spread across his face. Hearing Dean say his whole name sounded just as good as he imagined it.

Castiel grabbed Dean's hip with one hand, and his dick with the other. Castiel placed a soft kiss to the underside of Dean's dick, feeling Dean's rapid pulse against his lips. Next, the angel pressed his tongue against his cock, and licked up to his head.

Castiel hesitated for a short moment before taking the head of Dean's dick into his mouth. The angel stayed like that for a while, simply swirling his tongue around Dean, and sucking gently. Dean fingers were writhing through Castiel's wet hair. The man was trying so hard not to push his dick down Castiel's throat. Dean threw his head against the wall as a deep moan ripped through him.

After spending a few minutes getting the feel of Dean's dick in his mouth, Castiel finally pushed his head forward, managing to fit a little more than half of the man's length in his mouth. Dean's grip on his angel's hair tighten, and Castiel continued to suck as he pulled back up to Dean's head.

"Cas..." Dean moaned, as he desperately thrusted his hips forward, craving more contact. When Castiel moved down on Dean again, almost reaching the base of his cock, Dean's eyes rolled back and his legs buckled from underneath him, causing him to slid down the shower wall.

Castiel managed to catch Dean under his arms before he hit the floor. The first thing Dean saw when his vision cleared were Castiel's frantic, blue eyes, "Dean? Dean!"

"Yeah," Dean said, grabbing Castiel's arms to stop them from shaking him, "It's fine. I'm fine.

Castiel let out a sigh of relief, but the concern didn't leave his face, "Do you wish to stop? I think you should go lie down."

Dean smiled at Castiel, "Nah, I'm fine."

Castiel returned the smile. Dean pulled his angel forward so that he was straddling him. Castiel wrapped his arms tightly around the man, and placed a kiss on his lips.

Dean held Castiel close to him, as he deepened the kiss, earning a moan from his angel. Dean smiled into the kiss, and slid a hand around Castiel's body, to grab his erection.

Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth more as the man stroked him. Castiel moved away from Dean's lips, and began kissing and biting his neck. Dean placed a kiss on his angel's temple, and grabbed his own dick in the same hand that was holding Castiel's.

Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder. The angel couldn't control the pace of his breathing, and his vision began to blur. The warmth of Dean's dick against his own was overwhelming enough, combined with the quicken pace of Dean's hand was indescribable.

"Hey," Dean's breathing was labored, but a lot more controlled than Castiel's, "You...okay?"

Castiel nodded against Dean's shoulder. The man smiled, and pressed another kiss into his angel's wet hair, before quicken the pace of his hand even more.

Castiel's nails dug into Dean's sides, causing the man to moan loudly into Castiel's ears and buck his hips. Soon Castiel was coming, and Dean was right after him.

The two of them just sat at the bottom of the shower, holding each other as they came down from their orgasm, letting the now cold water wash over them. Finally Castiel looked up at Dean and spoke, "I really don't understand why you wouldn't let me shower with you sooner."

Dean smiled at his angel, and leaned in for a soft kiss, "Me either."

After sharing a few more passionate kisses at the bottom of the shower, the two of them stood up, rinsed themselves off, and exited into the motel room.

Dean put on a pair of pants before lying down on the bed. Castiel copied Dean's action, and curled up beside him. He rested his head on Dean's chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing in his scent. In this very moment it was difficult for Castiel to remember a time before he met Dean, even if it was less than twenty-four hours ago. In one day this man had turned Castiel's whole world upside down.

Dean reached up to run his fingers through Castiel's dark hair. The words his angel had said earlier still bouncing around in his mind. _Why hadn't he let Castiel get close to him up until now? _The feelings had been there all along. At first Dean had thought it was just because Castiel had raised him from hell, but after a year the feelings were still there and stronger than ever. Regret soon filled Dean; if he never got back to the present, his Castiel would never know how he felt, but as he look down to the angel lying on his chest, he realized that he didn't know which Castiel was _his_ Castiel anymore. Before Dean could think on the subject any further, he heard a rattling coming from the door.

"What the hell?" Dean slid out of the bed to investigate. Before he was even a foot away from the bed, there was a loud thump on the door, and suddenly a bright light engulfed Castiel, and the angel disappeared, "Cas!"

The door burst open, revealing the angel banishing sigil on the outside of the door, and the man that had painted it there.

The tan man, who was wearing a brown overcoat and matching fedora, entered the room, "Mr. Winchester! Pleasure to finally meet you. I'm agent Eliot Ness, and we need to talk."

* * *

**Thank you all SOOOO much for reading! Only four more chapters to go! Fear not though, I already have another story in mind! It's called "Even Prince Charming Needs a Knight in Shining Armor." Want to know more? Go read the prologue I uploaded, and tell me what you think! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

"You were the FBI agent from the hospital?" Dean asked, standing still in the middle of the hotel room, knowing that the agent would be able to reach for his gun before Dean could reach hIs from across the room, "How the hell did you find me?"

"We tracked your angel friend," Agent Ness replied.

Dean looked around the room, and came to the conclusion that the man was alone, "and who's we?"

"Well why don't you get dressed and come with me. You can meet them yourself," Agent Ness said, as he rested his back against the doorframe.

Dean walked over to the dresser where the rest of his clothes, and gun, lay. Dean attempted to distract the man with small talk, "So, what did you say your name was again?"

"Eliot Ness."

The hand reaching for Dean's gun froze, and he looked up to the man, "Wait, you're _the_ Eliot Ness."

"I'm the only one I know of," Ness said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh man..." Dean stood staring at the man with this mouth agape, "They made a movie about you. You were my idol growing up." A huge smile spread across Dean's face, like a child meeting a real-life superhero.

Instead of grabbing his gun, Dean reached for his button up shirt, and began getting dressed, "So where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's not very far," Ness said as he turned towards the door.

Dean began to put on his tie, "Wait. I'm not leaving until Cas gets back." With the Enochian carvings on his ribs, Castiel wouldn't be able to find Dean if he left the motel room, "I don't see why you have to banish him in the first place."

"Because if I hadn't, the two of you would have vanished again. I would have never been able to find you, and then you'd never get back home."

Dean froze, and looked up at the man standing in front of him, "You can send me back?"

Before Ness could answer, the room was filled with the sound of wind, and a fully-dressed Castiel was standing between them. Castiel moved forward, wielding his angel blade in one hand. Before Castiel could take another step, Dean grabbed the angel's wrist.

"It's okay, Cas, he's _the _Eliot Ness," Castiel just turned to Dean with a confused look. "You know, from _The Untouchables_?"

Castiel still had no reply.

Dean sighed, "1987. Add that one to the list too." Dean released Castiel's wrist and walked towards the door, "Come on, we're going for a ride."

Castiel squinted suspiciously, but followed Dean anyways. Dean felt bad about keeping information withheld from his angel, but he didn't have the heart to tell Castiel he might be leaving. In fact, Dean wasn't sure he had the heart to leave at all.

Dean and Castiel followed Eliot to a black 1940 Plymouth Literature sitting in the parking lot. Dean up to the car in admiration, "Awesome."

He looked over to Eliot with a smile, receiving a puzzled look from the man as he got into the driver's seat. Dean's smile faded, and he took the passenger side, leaving the back for Castiel.

"So," Dean was the first to speak since the three had entered the car, "You know about all this supernatural stuff, huh?" his question being directed at Eliot.

The man didn't even take his eyes of the road to answer, "Yes. I'm a hunter. I was actually in town on a case, but it was taken care of before I got there. Thank you for that, by the way."

"So, these people we're going to see, are they hunters too?" Dean was trying to get as much information form Eliot without letting Castiel know what their intentions were.

"Hardly," Eliot said with a smile, "They're Men of Letters."

Dean's face twisted into a confused look, "Men of what?"

"Men of Letters," Castiel clarified, "Chroniclers of all thing man does not understand."

Dean turned to look at the angel, "Oh so you know Men of Letters, but not The Untouchables?" Dean smiled at Castiel, before turning back to Eliot, "So, if these Men of Letters are such a big deal, how come I've never heard of them?"

"They only trust a select few hunters," Eliot stated, "Guess you didn't meet the cut."

Dean scoffed, "All I'm saying is it would have been nice to have them around when the world was ending." Eliot and Castiel both turned their gazes to Dean. It took the man a couple seconds to realize what piece of information had just slipped from his mouth, "ummm, forget I said anything."

Dean stared quietly out the window for the rest of the car ride. He tried to silence the emotions buzzing around in his mind. A part of him hoped that the Men of Letters didn't have a solution. Dean enjoyed being here, as selfish as it was. It was his own piece of heaven; no demons after him, no responsibility to the family business, no war in heaven. Here it was just him and his angel, and that was the way he wanted it, but he knew that if given the option to return, he couldn't refuse. Even if the present was filled with nightmares and disappointment, Sam was there, and he could never make a decision to abandon his brother.

Similar thoughts were fighting their way to the surface in Castiel's mind as well. He knew what was going on, even if Dean rather him not. Unlike Dean, Castiel was not filled with hope that they could be together. Castiel knew that the Men of Letters had a solution, and he knew he wasn't enough to make Dean stay. The thought sent a sharp pain straight through Castiel, as it settled in his mind. _He wasn't enough. _Castiel's hand curled up into a fist in reaction to the pain.

"Hey, Cas, you coming?" Castiel was pulled out of his trance by the sunlight dancing on the green flecks in Dean's hazel eyes. Dean's voice was filled with concern, and Castiel suddenly realized how important it was to keep himself composed. Dean was leaving. There was nothing he could do to change that. So, there was no point in making it harder for him to leave. Dean was already filled with so much guilt, and he didn't need Castiel piling on more.

Castiel tried to force a smile, before stepping out of the car, and following the two men down an alley. They continued to walk until the narrow passage ended, splitting into two directions. Eliot led them to the right and stopped in front of a door, concealed by the brick wall. He swiftly slid a key into the door knob, and entered.

They walked down a hallway, painted in a deep crimson, until they reached a door with a strange symbol carved into the wood. Eliot knocked on the door, and not a minute later, an older man answered the door.

"Hello Elder Ganem, I brought the the time traveler, as you requested," Eliot greeted.

"Yes, well, do come in," the older gentleman walked back into the room, letting the door open for the party of three.

Dean looked around the room in amazement. The walls were at least ten feet high. Bookcases were built into the tall walls, and ancient books filled all of the selves.

The older gentleman took a seat behind his desk, and adjusted the glasses on his face, "I've been studying for quite sometime now, but I finally think I've found the spell to send you back, Mr. Winchester."

Dean continued to gaze around the room, "So, is this your library headquarters or something?"

The elder man simply chuckled, "Why, no. Our Central Library is located in Kansas, but you should already know that." The soft features of the older man suddenly darkened, "What do you know of our organization?"

"What? The Men of Letter? I've never heard of you," Dean moved to take a seat across from the gentleman, "but I understand you're a very exclusive group, and not many hunters are in on the secret. So, I guess we're just not high class enough."

"Hunters?" The man's attention was completely removed from the book in front of him, "but you're a Winchester?"

"Yeah," Dean was equally confused, and it showed by the furrow of his brow, "and the Winchesters are hunters,"

"Oh no, boy, you are mistaken," The man stood up from his chair, and walked over to a shelf that contained several thick books. He grabbed one and walked back to Dean, setting the book in front of him.

He stared in awe at the navy book. On the cover, written in silver writing, was the word "Winchester."

"The Men of Letters is an honor that's passed down through the generations," the elder said, "We keep books of the genealogy of all our members, and your family's is one that dates back to the founding of our organization."

Dean carefully opened the book and flipped through its pages, seeing the faces of his ancestors within, "What happened?" Dean took his eyes off the book and looked up at the man, desperate for answers, "If we were really meant to be Men of Letters, then what the hell happened?"

The man gave Dean a sympathetic look, "I wish I knew, son, but it's not too late. When you get back to your time, come back here. If the Winchester bloodline was truly lost, I'm sure the Men of Letters would gladly welcome you back."

A small smile crept across Dean's face, after hearing the man's hopeful words. There was a possibility of a better life for he and Sam. One that didn't involve traveling the country, living out of run down motel rooms without a place to call home. More importantly though, it would be a life where they would have people they could trust; they wouldn't be alone anymore. It would be like they had a family again.

Dean's smile quickly faded though, when his gaze travel over to his angel standing of to the side. With sadness in his eyes, he looked back to the older man, "So, how long until you can send me back?" Hoping to have a little bit more time to spend with Castiel

"Whenever you're ready. The spell is simple enough that we have everything we need here," the elder said, before seeing the look of disappointment on both Dean and Castiel's faces, "but if you need a couple of minutes, feel free."

Dean gave the man a slow nod, and he and Eliot left the room. Dean and Castiel were silent for a while, both letting the hurt sink in. They had to say good bye.

Dean made the first move. He rose from the chair, and took a step towards Castiel. He gently took his angel's hand in his, and stroked the back of Castiel's hand with his thumb, "I'm really sorry. I never-"

"Dean, just don't," Castiel said, letting his eyes close and his face fall to the floor. He couldn't look Dean in the eyes. Every second he spent looking at the beautiful man in front of him was just another second he would miss. "If you regret what happened between us, then fine, but I don't want to hear you say it."

Dean let go of Castiel's hand and brought his arms around his angel, pulling him in for a close embrace, and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. "You didn't let me finish. I'm not sorry that it happened," Dean closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Castiel's, "I'm just sorry that I have to leave."

Castiel finally opened his eyes, focusing on Dean's relaxed features. Instinctually, his hand moved up to cup the man's face. His emotions were running wild, and he had no control of the hushed words that came out of his mouth, "Then why leave?"

Dean opened his eyes, and took in his angel's pleading expression. The look caused him to melt, and he leaned forward to kiss Castiel. It was the neediest kiss Dean had ever experienced; they held each other tightly, desparate for each other's touch. Dean pulled back for a moment to beg Castiel for the words he wanted to hear, "Ask me to stay, Cas." Dean closed his eyes again, and held on to Castiel as tight as he could, "Cas, all you have to do say it, and I'll stay."

Castiel was silent. He could never ask that of Dean, but the tone of Dean's voice made him want to cling to the man and beg him until his throat bled. He stroked Dean's cheek lightly, and stared into the hazel-green orbs in front of him. He could imagine a human life with Dean, seeing those beautiful eyes beside him everyday, and he wanted it. Castiel let himself enjoy the fantasy for as long as he could, as he kissed Dean one last time, "I can't. I love you, Dean, but you have a life, and I can't be the one to take that away from you."

Dean closed his eyes and took a second to absorb what Castiel had said. He want to tell him that he didn't want to return to a life without him in it; he want to tell Castiel that he loved him too. A bittersweet smile spread across Dean's face. "Cas, I -" Dean opened his eyes, but Castiel was gone, and a cold emptiness spread through him.

Castiel could feel the same emptiness growing inside of him as he watched Dean walk away to exit the room, and meet the men waiting in the hallway. Castiel wanted to hear what Dean had to say, but he was already so close to breaking, and feared the man's words would be enough to push him over the edge, and cause him to beg Dean to stay.

Castiel stood alone in the room, unable to move. He could almost feel a part of him die, when Dean was sent back, like all of the strings holding him on earth were cut. Castiel had no idea how long he had been standing there. It could have been years, and it would have made to difference to Castiel. Suddenly he was removed from his trance by a familiar voice.

"So, what now? Are you just going to stand there for forty years, and wait for him to be born?" Castiel turned towards his brother standing behind him. Balthazar could see the immense pain on Castiel's face; his eye were dull and lifeless, his face was pale.

Still, Castiel managed to smile weakly at his brother, "Well, I can't really return to heaven, can I?"

Balthazar gave Castiel a sympathetic look, "Come on home. Give Robert Novak his life back. Your little secret is safe with me."

Castiel's smile widened, and he returned home to heaven with his brother. Coming back home was refreshing, and it kept his mind distracted from his heartache. There was always a thought reverberating in his mind though; it was something Balthazar had said, and it always brought a smile to his face. He had never said goodbye to Dean, and he didn't have to. He would see him again, and it would be well worth the wait.

* * *

Hey guys! Don't worry this isn't the end; I still have three more chapters planned, but it might take a while :( GISHWHES is going on right now, and I start college right after, but it shouldn't be too too long! Love you all and thanks for the reviews :D


	9. Update

Hey you guys! I'm so sorry it's been soo long since I've updated! I promise I haven't abandoned the story! I just started college, so I've been really busy, and now my laptop is broken... Hopefully I'll be able to finish the chapter on my phone when I have time X_X Love you guys, and thank you for being patient!


End file.
